


El harem de AlMajRa

by Dzeta



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: Afrodita fue vendido al Rey AlMajRa y ha pasado infelices meses siendo parte de su famoso harem. Pero ahora que Shun ha sido raptado por el Rey para convertirlo en la joya de su harem, Afrodita se unirá a Hyoga, Ikki y Deathmask en su intento por salvar a Shun de las garras de AlMajRa; sin sospechar que al ayudarlos puede encontrar no solo su libertad sino también el amor.





	1. I

La noche aún estaba muy oscura cuando Afrodita entró a sus aposentos sintiéndose sin fuerzas y mucho más cansado que otras veces. También se sentía asqueado. Ni siquiera el concienzudo ritual de limpieza del que era objeto después de haber pasado por la cama de su Amo lograba quitarle esa horrible sensación de asco infinito, y empezaba a pensar que nada podría quitársela.

_"Lo odio. Odio que me toque, que me bese"_  pensaba mientras, molesto, arrancaba las hermosas pulseras incrustadas con ópalos de sus preciosas muñecas y las lanzaba con rabia sobre su tocador.

Aborrecía sentir el peso de su cuerpo tosco, lleno de sudor, sobre el suyo y tener su aliento a vino dulce golpeándole el rostro cada vez que ese hombre se clavaba en su cuerpo. El hombre a quien estaba condenado a llamar Amo y a complacer día y noche en su cama.

_"Lo odio como jamás he odiado a nada ni a nadie en toda mi vida"_  murmuró mirándose al espejo, sobre cuya superficie pulida se reflejaba la increíble belleza de su rostro pálido.

Pero, a pesar de odiar al Rey y a esa vida, sabía que eso era a lo único que podía aspirar siendo, como era, un esclavo.

Era cierto que ahora tenía una posición privilegiada dentro del harem del Rey AlMajRa (pues era el hombre más hermoso de entre todos ellos y disponía de los mejores atuendos, los más finos aceites perfumados y las más esplendorosas joyas, así como de los mejores alimentos; incluso el Rey le había  _concedido_  tener un gran jardín de rosas a las afueras del Harén como una muestra, según él mismo había dicho, de su carácter magnánimo) pero, más que  _privilegio_ , para él era el colmo de su desgracia ya que tales regalos no solicitados solo eran favores que debía pagar saciando los más desvergonzados deseos sexuales del Rey.

Y al final del día; más allá de los privilegios, más allá de la seda y los aromas suaves y exquisitos de los aceites, más allá de las rosas y del brillo imposible del oro y de las piedras preciosas en sus cabellos trenzados, él solo era eso: un esclavo. Un hermoso adorno destinado a deleitar los ojos de su Amo, condenado únicamente a complacerlo a la manera y en el momento elegido por él.

Eso era a todo lo que podía aspirar. Lo sabía. No había más para alguien como él allá afuera… Sin embargo, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de ello y de, a veces, creer que ya estaba más que resignado a su destino; había momentos en que no podía evitar revelarse ante esa ignominia.

Un fuego interno ardía en su ser más profundo y se revelaba contra ese destino funesto haciéndolo soñar que escapaba y que era libre; libre como el aroma embriagante que emanaba de sus amadas rosas y viajaba desenvuelto y atrevido entre el aire y las nubes alcanzando distancias imposibles. Soñaba con una vida diferente; con la vida libre que pudo haber tenido si aquellos asesinos no lo hubieran privado de su familia cuando apenas era un niño pequeño.

A veces soñaba con ello, pero otras veces, cuando estaba tan cansado y asqueado como ahora, soñaba con la muerte; aquella que habría encontrado si el terrateniente, su antiguo amo, el que había sido su salvador en aquella ocasión, lo hubiera dejado morir también a manos de aquellos ladrones desalmados.

¿Sería la muerte la libertad verdadera que ansiaba su corazón?

Se lo preguntaba siempre sin encontrar respuesta, y volvía a preguntárselo ahora mientras con un suspiro cansado se dejaba caer entre las suaves pieles que adornaban y mantenían cálida su cama sin que la respuesta acudiera a él. Pero luego, como era natural, un consuelo vacío llegaba cuando pensaba en la condición de sus compañeros, aquellos que como él eran miembros del extenso harem.

Estaban Shaka y Mu, quienes habían tenido la desgracia de terminar enamorándose cuando el Rey había traído a Mu desde la lejana isla del Mar del Este. Y lo mismo había ocurrido entre Milo y Camus, el esclavo traído desde las distantes regiones de la Galia; todos ellos habían caído enamorados sin poder evitarlo por culpa de sus corazones nobles y apasionados. Él sabía que no podía haber nada más horrible que eso. Lo sabía. Lo había visto… ¿Qué podía ser más ignominioso que ver a tu amor siendo obligado a ser el objeto del placer de otro? Por eso él, Aioros, Shura y Aioria habían evitado por todos los medios caer presa de esa trampa que aquellos pobres diablos llamaban "Amor"; él más que nadie, porque sabía que su situación ya era lo suficientemente horrible como para añadirle una desdicha como esa.

Por otro lado estaban los gemelos. Ellos tampoco lo pasaban nada bien. Pero tenía que admitir que, a pesar de la desgracia en la que ellos habían caído, él los admiraba. Vivían en cadenas, era verdad. Y así, encadenados, estaban obligados a cumplir sus deberes sexuales con el Rey siempre que los deseaba. En lo secreto Afrodita admiraba el fuego ardiente de la rebeldía salvaje que se agitaba en los indomables corazones de Saga y Kanon. Ningún otro había mostrado más agallas que ellos al demostrarle al Amo lo que verdaderamente sentían por él, y no les importaba acabar desgarrados después de haber tenido solo una oportunidad de morderle o escupirle en la cara.

Él hubiera querido hacer lo mismo aunque fuera solo una vez pero no era tan temerario como los gemelos. Y había cosas que valoraba más, entre ellas librar su cuerpo hermoso del dolor que estar en cadenas producía. Además, si ya era demasiado humillante que el Rey lo poseyera estando con él a solas y sin ataduras, no deseaba experimentar que lo hiciera públicamente mientras lo tenía en cadenas; era un espectáculo degradante, algo que el Rey no tenía reparo en mostrar al resto del harem para aleccionarlos en cuanto a lo que le esperaba a aquel que tuviera la osadía de atreverse a desafiarlo como hacían los gemelos.

No quería pensar más. Cerró los ojos, esos hermosos ojos del color de la aguamarina, y dejó escapar otro suspiro agotado. Luego de eso no hubo más que silencio. Hasta que los escuchó. Pasos suaves y ligeros, deslizándose con agilidad.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y atisbó en la oscuridad mirando hacia su ventana. Había una sombra oscura detrás de los cristales. Era larga y espigada. Y susurraba un nombre con ansiedad.

Se levantó y se aproximó hacía allí.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó susurrando, sin abrir la ventana.

—¿Shun? ¿Eres tú? —respondió la ansiosa voz.

Intrigado por la agitación que oía en la voz, abrió un poco la ventana y miró al joven que, apoyado sigilosamente a un costado de la misma, lo miraba también.

Era apenas un muchacho. Alto y espigado. Usaba un chaleco gris abierto sobre su torso desnudo, un pantalón ligero sujeto a su cintura por un fajín oscuro y traía la cabeza envuelta en el típico atuendo oriental. A la tenue luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el corredor sus grandes ojos azul celeste refulgían, esperanzados y ansiosos, como un par de brillantes zafiros.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, susurrando— ¿Y cómo has hecho para evadir la vigilancia de la guardia?

—Estoy buscando a alguien —respondió el joven, agitado, evadiendo sus preguntas y estirando el cuello ansiosamente para mirar al interior de la habitación—. Un muchacho… Ojos grandes y verdes, es apenas un poco más bajo que yo y tiene una espesa melena del color de la esmeralda —susurró apresuradamente— ¿Lo has visto? Lo han traído aquí esta noche por orden de tu Rey… Esos hombres, sus merodeadores, ellos lo secuestraron y…

No lo dejó seguir hablando. De un tirón lo jaló y lo hizo entrar en la habitación cerrando la ventana justo a tiempo para evitar que los sigilosos ojos de Aldebarán, el guardián encargado del Harén, lo descubrieran acechando en la oscuridad.

—¡Vamos, rápido! —le urgió—. Escóndete ahí debajo… ¡Deprisa, muchacho tonto!

Lo empujó de bruces entre las pieles de su cama y lo ocultó con prisas debajo de ellas enterrándole los codos en las costillas para obligarlo a ovillarse mientras él se giraba rápidamente hacia la puerta que se abría revelando la presencia del guardián, un hombre moreno y enorme.

—Buenas noches, mancebo —saludó cordialmente el hombreton, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza—. Perdona que haya entrado sin anunciarme, pero ha habido una incursión en el palacio… Un ladronzuelo que corre por las azoteas y acecha en las sombras —explicó alzando la mirada pero evitando mirar los ojos aguamarina del hermoso hombre delante suyo.

Sus pequeños ojillos marrones atisbaron con discreción todo el lugar mientras hablaba. Por un momento se quedó mirando el bulto que sobresalía sobre la cama y la punta de un pie delgado y desnudo que se asomaba bajo la orilla de una de las pieles, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Solo caminó hacia la ventana y le echó el cerrojo.

—Voy a asegurar esto así para mantenerte seguro, mancebo. Ahora descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Yo seguiré buscando a ese ladronzuelo.

—Cuando lo hayas atrapado… —preguntó él tímidamente—, ¿lo llevarás ante el Rey para que sea ajusticiado?

—No, no haré eso. Lo pondré en uno de los pozos vacíos, ahí tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse de sus actos entre el lodo podrido mientras aguardo a que mi Señor se desocupe, pues ahora mismo está con los gemelos. Cuando termine con ellos mi Rey comprobará a un muchachito que trajeron al amanecer…

Afrodita frunció los labios con desagrado al escucharlo, pues sabía muy bien en qué consistía la infeliz  _comprobación_ , pero no dijo nada.

Aldebarán, notándolo, hizo una pausa larga, como si estuviera considerando seriamente sus siguientes palabras, mientras mordía sus labios con cierta indecisión. Le apenaba profundamente el destino de esos jóvenes, tanto que si él pudiera los dejaría marchar a todos, mas no podía hacer eso sin que su cabeza acabara rodando a los pies del Rey. Pero ese muchachito que recién habían traído era tan joven… En verdad era una verdadera desgracia que hubiera caído en manos del Rey; en muy poco tiempo su radiante belleza quedaría eclipsada por la tristeza de vivir una vida como esa, tal y como le había ocurrido al hombre que estaba de pie frente a él.

Pensando en ello el guardián volvió a mirar con disimulo el bulto que estaba ocultó entre las pieles del lecho.

—En estos momentos el jovencito se encuentra en las Termas, las criadas lo están preparando para su primer encuentro con el Amo…

Afrodita alzó sus bellos ojos azul turquesa y lo miró con desconcierto y luego con asombro pues había una sola razón por la que el guardián estaba dando tantas explicaciones: sabía que el ladrón estaba ahí y pretendía dejarlo a rienda suelta para que ayudara a su amigo.

Aldebarán le hizo un gesto pidiéndole silencio y le sonrió levemente cuando vio que comprendía lo que intentaba hacer.

—Podría ser una buena oportunidad para ti, mancebo —susurró acercándose de manera que solo él pudiera escucharlo—, si es que en verdad deseas ser libre. Sin embargo, cuando el chico esté listo tendré que llevarlo a los aposentos del Rey, ¿comprendes? —añadió a modo de advertencia dando a entender que no disponía de mucho tiempo para actuar.

Afrodita asintió.

Entonces el guardián salió después de dirigirle una pequeña inclinación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin asegurarla. Afrodita se quedó mirando la lustrosa madera preguntándose si realmente habría una pequeña posibilidad para escapar. Miró hacia el bulto en su cama y decidió que antes de hacer algo tenía que saber más sobre el muchacho que se ocultaba ahí y sobre la firmeza de sus intenciones.

Así pues, tiró de las pieles y el joven ladrón se puso de pie de un salto.

—Entonces… ¿eres un saqueador? —preguntó.

—Soy Hyoga, y sí, también soy un ladrón, pero esta noche no he venido a llevarme nada que no sea mío.

—¿Tuyo?… Ah, ya entiendo… Ese muchacho Shun es tu pareja, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Y ese maldito de AlMajRa no va a ponerle un dedo encima, si lo intenta siquiera… —añadió con los dientes apretados—, lo abriré en canal con mi daga como hago con los cerdos.

Afrodita sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al escucharlo, la idea de que algo como eso le ocurriera a AlMajRa le gustaba mucho. Por otro lado, no cabía duda que los corazones apasionados podían ser la perdición de algunos y en este caso él podía utilizar eso a su favor. La pasión que el joven frente a él desbordaba al hablar de su pareja era fuerte y eso lo hacía ser decidido, era un rasgo que él bien podría aprovechar.

—AlMajRa va a poseer a tu chico mientras te obliga a ti a mirar —dijo, sin embargo, para atizarlo mientras su dedo índice se enroscaba distraídamente entre las hebras más largas de las pieles. El joven ladrón entornó sus azules ojos y apretó la mandíbula con rabia—. Tú estás solo y el Rey está en su palacio, en su territorio, ¿entiendes?

—Te equivocas… ¿Crees que soy el único que ha venido por Shun? —Afrodita alzó los ojos y lo miró con cierto interés— ¿Sabes siquiera de quién estamos hablando? Shun es el hijo más joven de la familia de comerciantes de piedras preciosas más acaudalada que habita en las Tierras Áridas de la Abisinia.

—¿La Abisinia, dices? ¿En serio? —resopló él sin ocultar su escepticismo.

Él había oído hablar de ese lugar cuando aún vivía en el palacio de su antiguo Amo; se trataba de un oasis colmado de riquezas gracias al fructífero comercio de piedras preciosas tales como diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas. Se decía que era gobernado por el hombre más acaudalado del país, quien era de temple recio pero magnánimo, y se decía también que ese hombre tenía dos hijos.

_"¿Será realmente el tal Shun uno de ellos?"_  se preguntó a sí mismo sin dejar de lado su escepticismo  _"Pero si lo es, entonces cómo es que él…"_

—Si ese muchachito es alguien tan importante —dijo, poniéndole voz a sus cavilaciones—, ¿qué hace emparejado con un saqueador como tú?

—Es una larga historia que no voy a contarte ahora —respondió Hyoga, irritado ante la nota de incredulidad que oía en su voz—. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa si me crees o no. Shun es mi prometido y voy a sacarlo de aquí como sea —dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta con decisión. Se asomó hacia afuera por la delgada rendija que dejó al abrirla y atisbó en la oscuridad dispuesto a salir, pero antes de hacerlo, volteó y agregó:— Gracias por ocultarme. Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda ese hombre me habría atrapado… Aunque no había necesidad de que fueras tan rudo conmigo —añadió mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano sobre sus doloridas costillas en donde Afrodita le había enterrado los codos.

—En realidad, Aldebarán te habría atrapado si hubiera querido. Él se dio cuenta de que estabas oculto bajo las pieles.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo que has oído, niño.

—Y ¿por qué no hizo nada?

Afrodita meditó un momento antes de responder.

—Porque en el fondo es un hombre bueno a quien le disgusta la injusticia —dijo al fin—. Él solo sirve a AlMajRa porque su puesto es un legado que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de su familia, y él está obligado a cumplir con la tradición. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que le agraden las maneras de su Rey. Aldebarán siempre ha sido bueno conmigo desde que llegué aquí, conmigo y con todos mis compañeros; nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hermanos pequeños… Aunque procura no encariñarse demasiado con ninguno porque, a pesar de que le gustaría salvarnos a todos de este destino, no puede hacer nada —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña y triste—. Pero estoy seguro que el rapto de ese jovencito ha sido demasiado para él y por eso decidió darte la oportunidad de rescatarlo. Ahora, vamos, debemos apresurarnos…

—Espera…—dijo el saqueador, más sorprendido aún, al ver que el hombre de los cabellos color turquesa se quitaba rápidamente las tiras bordadas en oro y pedrería azul que adornaban sus blanquísimos pies y se calzaba un par de sandalias ligeras—, ¿tú también vas a ayudarme?

—Sí —respondió él simplemente mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba de prisa hacia el biombo tallado en madera para cambiarse rápidamente de ropa.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no lo hago perderás un tiempo valioso, tiempo que ni tú ni tu amor tienen… Pero no te confundas, saqueador, esto lo hago más por mí que por ti —aclaró mientras salía de detrás del biombo y se apresuraba a sacar todas sus alhajas, pulseras y piedras preciosas de un tarro, guardándolas todas en un largo pañuelo de seda que dobló y escondió perfectamente debajo del fajín que había ceñido apretadamente a sus caderas—. Estoy más que cansado de AlMajRa y su lujuria insaciable que ahora lo ha llevado a pasar de ser un comprador de esclavos a un ladrón de jovencitos. Si tú dices que no vienes solo y estás dispuesto a todo por recuperar a tu chico, voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar también.

Hyoga sonrío ampliamente al escucharlo.

—Entonces vamos a las Termas ahora mismo —dijo mientras abría la puerta y saltaba a la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡No tan rápido, niño!—exclamó Afrodita yendo tras él—. Antes tienes que demostrarme que no estás solo en esto, o no voy a…

—No lo está —gruño de pronto una voz en su oído, y en ese instante sintió el frío tacto del filo de una daga contra su cuello y un brazo fuerte que lo sujetaba por detrás impidiéndole voltear y moverse.

—¡No, Deathmask, no le hagas daño! —exclamó Hyoga cuando giró la cabeza y los vio forcejear—. Él no es enemigo, nos ayudará a llegar a Shun… ¡Vamos, suéltalo, no tenemos tiempo para esto! —. Al ver que el hombre ignoraba completamente su petición, susurró con urgencia:— Ikki, ¿dónde diablos estás?

—Aquí estoy, saqueador —dijo otra voz diferente que surgía de entre las sombras, a un lado de Deathmask.

Afrodita quiso girar la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado, pero el hombre que lo sujetaba enterró sus dedos con fuerza entre su larga cabellera aguamarina impidiéndole voltear sin preocuparse por el hecho de que con tanto forcejeo el filo de la daga cortaba la blanca piel.

—Eres un salvaje estúpido —siseo Afrodita con rabia— ¡Me estás lastimando, animal!

—¡Ikki, ordénale que pare o perderemos la única oportunidad que tenemos de salvar a tu hermano! —exigió Hyoga.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está Shun? —preguntó Ikki mirando fríamente a Afrodita e ignorando por completo la desesperación de Hyoga.

—Lo sé, pero si este bruto no me suelta ahora mismo puedes olvidarte de que lo sé, y me encargaré de que los atrapen a los tres en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo…

Ikki le hizo una señal a Deathmask y este aflojó completamente su agarre. Entonces Afrodita se giró y miró al hombre con la rabia y el odio titilando en sus ojos aguamarina mientras llevaba su mano a su cuello lastimado y ensangrentado.

—Eres un bestia y un patán salvaje —le siseó furioso. Deathmask no se inmutó, solo le sonrió de lado con altanería y siguió mascando algo para luego escupir en el suelo. Afrodita arrugó la nariz con asco ante ello—. Repugnante… Si me queda una cicatriz por esto —añadió, señalando indignado su cuello herido— te despellejaré vivo y voy a hacer q-…

Pero Afrodita no pudo seguir hablando porque, para su sorpresa, Deathmask se adelantó acercándose a él con un movimiento rápido y, retirándole despacio la mano del cuello, posó sus labios gentilmente sobre la herida besándola y lamiéndola con mucho cuidado, casi con ternura. Afrodita estaba tan completamente sorprendido que ni siquiera atinó a moverse o a protestar. Solo pudo estremecerse involuntariamente de la cabeza a los pies ante el toque de esos labios y esa lengua que eran, para su total asombro, increíblemente suaves.

Cuando al fin se apartó de él, Deathmask sacó un pañuelo de seda azul de entre sus ropas y lo ató con cuidado en su cuello cubriendo completamente la herida. Después de eso le dio una mirada rápida pero penetrante que Afrodita no fue capaz de leer y entonces se alejó volviendo de nuevo junto a Ikki.

Afrodita estaba totalmente estático y desconcertado.

Había mirado a ese hombre y enseguida había sabido que era un matón (tenía que serlo porque si no lo fuera no llevaría un atuendo como el que llevaba y tampoco usaría un nombre como el que usaba, aunque una parte de su cerebro no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de matón llevaría pañuelos de tan finísima seda consigo).

Pero, por otro lado, lo que ese matón acababa de hacer era incomprensible para él.

_"¿Qué clase de hombre te amenaza con cortarte el cuello y momentos después te besa con tanta suavidad?"_  se preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.  _"Pero… lo cierto es que nadie nunca me había besado así… Nadie nunca había sido tan gentil ni tan suave conmigo"_.

Aún estaba mirándolo completamente anonadado cuando la voz de Ikki rompió el silencio.

—Ya estás bien, Primor. Ahora deja de mirar a mi amigo con tanto arrobamiento y llévanos con mi hermano.

—No lo miraba con arrobamiento —replicó Afrodita frunciendo el entrecejo y apartando rápidamente sus ojos de Deathmask, que solo sonrió divertido ante ello—. Y no vuelvas a llamarme Primor, extranjero arrogante, o te arrancaré tu odiosa lengua. Tú, saqueador —increpó a Hyoga—, ¿son solo ustedes tres? … Creí que habría más gente.

—No necesitamos a nadie más, créeme—dijo Hyoga al percibir su tono incrédulo y molesto.

Afrodita frunció los labios y sin poder evitarlo volvió a mirar a Deathmask. Él le dio un guiño cargado de insolente coquetería y enseguida los turbados ojos aguamarina se apartaron velozmente de él para posarse en Ikki, quien con todo el descaro del mundo le sonrió de lado burlonamente. Los ignoró a ambos aunque, muy a su pesar, tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Hyoga pues era consciente de que acababa de comprobar por sí mismo lo sigiloso y letal que Deathmask podía ser, y el tal Ikki parecía ser exactamente de su misma calaña.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —añadió Hyoga con tono impaciente.

—Está bien —susurró Afrodita. Empezaba a amanecer pero el cielo aún estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que pudieran escabullirse sin ser vistos. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el norte, a las luces que titilaban a lo lejos entre las hojas oscuras de las altas palmeras, y luego volvió a mirarlos—. El jovencito a quien buscan aún debe estar en las Termas… ¿Ven esas luces en el extremo norte del patio? —ellos asintieron—. Ese es el lugar… Por lo que sé él no estará mucho rato ahí así que debemos apresurarnos. Síganme.

Afrodita se adelantó con sigilo internándose entre las sombras proyectadas por la luz de las antorchas, y los tres hombres venidos de la Abisinia lo siguieron sin hacer ningún ruido.


	2. II

Mientras tanto, en las Termas del Palacio...

—Basta, por favor, no tienen que hacer esto —protestaba Shun de la manera más amable que podía mientras alejaba de su torso desnudo las manos afanosas de las sirvientas que se esmeraban en lavarlo—. Sería mejor para mí si me dejaran salir de aquí… ¡por favor! —les suplicó por enésima vez—. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar…

—No se resista más, por favor —rogó una de ellas con voz lastimera—. El Rey lo llamará pronto a su lecho y si usted no está preparado tal como él desea pedirá nuestras cabezas en una bandeja.

—¿Qué? ¿Pedirá sus…? Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que me llamará pronto a su lecho?

—¿No lo sabe? —preguntó la otra sirvienta abriendo los ojos con asombro mientras detenía por un momento su labor de enjuagarle los cabellos.

Shun negó.

—Usted ha sido traído aquí para que llegue a formar parte del harem del Rey —aclaró la otra joven solemnemente.

—¿Harem? —preguntó Shun, palideciendo completamente.

—Así es. Es un honor muy grande… Si el Rey se complace en su virginidad, usted dejará de ser un simple esclavo y se convertirá en un miembro más de su famoso harem y entonces podrá vivir aquí, en el Palacio. Será un joven reconocido y admirado, tendrá ropas hermosas, perfumes exquisitos y las joyas más bellas que se pueda imaginar…

—¿Mi… virginidad? —musitó Shun sintiendo un escalofrío intenso recorrer su espalda—. Pero yo… ya no soy…

Las dos jóvenes sirvientas lo vieron sonrojarse y, asustadas, ahogaron una exclamación.

—Por Alá… —murmuró una de ellas mirándolo con algo que Shun pudo identificar como sorpresa mezclada con compasión.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó, indignándose repentinamente—. Yo no me he sonrojado porque me avergüence…

En efecto, Shun no estaba avergonzado por ya no ser virgen, más bien, su sonrojo se debió a que inevitablemente había recordado su primer encuentro sexual con Hyoga, que había sucedido hacía no muchas lunas.

—Perdónela, mi señor —musitó apresurada la otra joven—. Amina lo ha mirado así porque cuando el Rey se dé cuenta de que usted ya no es virgen caerá en fatal desgracia y…

—¿En desgracia, dices?… ¡Caí en desgracia cuando esos hombres entraron a nuestro campamento y me secuestraron por orden de tu Rey! —exclamó agitadamente mientras se ponía en pie, hecho que las sirvientas aprovecharon para secarlo y empezar a vestirlo.

Él volvió a tratar de impedirlo, aunque con menos paciencia que antes. Y es que ¿cómo podía ser paciente ante esa situación?

—¡Es mejor que deje de resistirse, mi señor! —dijo Amina mientras se esforzaba por cubrirle el torso con un fular de seda lo suficientemente sugerente al tiempo que la otra muchacha le ceñía alrededor de la cadera un pantalón con aberturas a lo largo de toda la pierna que era aún más sugerente que el hermoso fular— ¡A alguien en su condición de no virgen solo le queda el recurso de ser dócil y muy complaciente en el lecho del Rey para que, cuando llegué el momento en que él lo posea, usted logre granjearse su favor y al final pueda evitar las cadenas de la prisión!

—¿Dócil? ¿Complaciente? ¡No puedo ser nada de eso en una situación como esta! —exclamó Shun airadamente, sintiendo cómo una furia repentina subía por su garganta—. Yo no soy un esclavo y nunca me convertiré en uno, ¿me oyen? Y si ese Rey suyo intenta forzarme, mi hermano Ikki vendrá y le sacará los ojos… ¡yo le sacaré los ojos mientras mi hermano lo vuelve eunuco y Hyoga lo abre en dos de arriba abajo como el cerdo asqueroso que seguramente es! —dijo, con el ánimo completamente exaltado—. Y si con eso no tiene suficiente, Deathmask se encargará de enviar lo que quede de él al infierno, ¿lo han oído bien?… Ellos ya deben estar muy cerca, buscando la manera de liberarme… ¡Jamás seré el esclavo sexual de nadie!

El eco de sus acaloradas palabras se escuchó claramente por toda habitación y también fue escuchado por los hombres que en ese momento cruzaron la alta puerta labrada en mármol.

—¡Oh no, ya vienen por usted, mi señor! —susurró apresuradamente una de las sirvientas.

Sintiendo un repentino temor que se esforzó concienzudamente por disimular, Shun giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta labrada y pudo ver a los siete hombres que se acercaban mientras el par de muchachas se apresuraban a untar aceite perfumado sobre su cuello, sus brazos y sus piernas y a colocarle el adorno para la cabeza que incluía un velo dorado, casi transparente, cuya finalidad era cubrirle la mitad del rostro de forma sensual y sugerente.

Aldebarán era el hombre que iba al frente. Detrás de él dos pares de guardias se encargaban de sostener a los gemelos Saga y Kanon, quienes venían encadenados y se mantenían en pie con esfuerzo.

Horrorizado, Shun miró a los gemelos. Podía ver perfectamente bien sus cuerpos maltratados ya que los dos traían la ropa muy mal acomodada.

Saga tenía la larga cabellera encrespada, como si alguien hubiera estado tirando de ella insistentemente, y había muchas marcas rojas similares a mordidas en su cuello y pecho.

Kanon tenía el labio inferior partido e hinchado, había varios moretones en su rostro, y entre las muchas aberturas largas de su pantalón —que era exactamente igual al que Shun estaba usando— el joven pudo atisbar las mismas marcas rojas, sobre todo, en la cara interna de los muslos.

—Mi señor, el Rey, ha tenido suficiente de ellos por hoy —dijo de pronto la grave voz de Aldebarán dirigiéndose al par de sirvientas mientras hacía una señal a los guardias para que ayudaran a los gemelos a entrar a una de las termas de agua tibia—. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer con ellos…

Al escucharlo, el horror de Shun aumentó…  _"Ambos han estado con el Rey"_  pensó, aterrado. Volvió a mirarlos entendiendo claramente lo que le esperaba, y en ese instante su corazón se estremeció a causa del miedo. Y es que a los ojos de Shun parecía inaudito que dos hombres jóvenes y fuertes como ellos estuvieran en esas condiciones tan lastimeras después de haber estado con el Rey; cualquiera podría pensar que entre los dos bien podrían oponerle resistencia. Pero era obvio que con AlMajRa resistirse no era una opción; y esas cadenas que los gemelos llevaban en sus cuellos, en sus muñecas y en sus talones daban prueba de ello.

Al comprender eso, Shun sintió que su corazón temblaba con más intensidad, y entonces todos sus pensamientos volaron hacia su hermoso saqueador rubio…  _"¿Por qué Hyoga tarda tanto en llegar a mí?"_  pensó, desesperado. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron rápidamente el amplio techo y las ventanas altas del lugar anhelando verlo llegar, pero Hyoga no apareció.

—Lávenlos con mucho cuidado y curen sus heridas —siguió diciendo Aldebarán a las dos sirvientas—. No olviden verter vino y un poco de este aceite en ellas para que no se infecten —dijo, entregándoles una botella de cristal que contenía el vino, un pequeño frasquito de color rojo, y las llaves que abrían los grilletes de sus cadenas.

—¿Debo quitarles los grilletes? —preguntó Amina, azorada.

—¿Cómo esperas curar sus muñecas y talones si no lo haces? —respondió el guardián mirándola inocentemente.

—Pero nunca antes habías pedido que les quitáramos las cadenas para curarlos…

—¿Vas a contradecir mis órdenes, muchacha?

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo apresuradamente la joven—. Se hará como deseas, Aldebarán.

El guardián del harem asintió y ambas mujeres inclinaron la cabeza ante él, por lo que no notaron la mirada cómplice que este dirigió a los desconcertados gemelos, pero entonces ellos, al ver el pequeño guiño que él les hizo luego, enseguida comprendieron cuales eran sus intenciones y no atinaron más que a mirarse uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Después, Aldebarán se volvió lentamente hacia Shun.

Una sombra de pesar cayó sobre sus ojos castaños al mirar al muchacho vestido de acuerdo a los deseos del Rey, y no por primera vez se preguntó si hacía bien en obedecer las órdenes de AlMajRa, pero recordar que no solo su puesto estaba en juego sino también su propia vida lo hizo reaccionar.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y, tomando a Shun del brazo suavemente, dijo:

—Ven conmigo, jovencito.

Shun lo miró asustado, y después miró de nuevo a los gemelos con el miedo titilando en sus ojos verdes. La mirada que Kanon le dio era seria pero movió los labios silenciosamente formando la palabra  _Resiste_ , y Saga le dio una sonrisa casi invisible que esperaba le infundiera algo de esperanza.

Ante eso el muchacho asintió.

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo resolviéndose a ser valiente como siempre lo había sido. Sentía su corazón latiendo bruscamente a causa del miedo y la incertidumbre, pero no perdería la esperanza. Tenía toda su confianza puesta en su hermano y en su amado rubio; ellos no lo dejarían solo en una situación como esa. Esperaría por ellos y resistiría con todas sus fuerzas mientras tanto.

Salió de las Termas con ese pensamiento fijo en la mente, llevando la espalda erguida y la cabeza en alto, mientras era seguido por Aldebarán y los dos pares de guardias.

El alba empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte lejano cuando salieron. El cielo azul oscuro que cubría sus cabezas estaba llenándose poco a poco de franjas anaranjadas que anunciaban la llegada del sol. Ya no faltaba mucho para que los primeros rayos de luz engulleran las sombras de la noche.

Habían dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del área de las Termas cuando Aldebarán despidió a los cuatro guardias que iban con ellos. Al ver eso, Shun estaba a punto de abrir la boca para tratar de abogar por sí mismo pero el guardián del harem se lo impidió diciendo:

—Vamos en camino a los aposentos de mi Amo, jovencito. Y antes de que digas algo la respuesta es "No", ¿me oyes? —susurró apresuradamente—. Yo no puedo liberarte ni tampoco dejar que escapes. Debo entregarte en mano de mi Rey porque si no él pedirá mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

Los ojos de Shun se llenaron de espanto y desesperación al escucharlo.

Ante eso, la conciencia de Aldebarán volvió a entrar en acción recriminándole su actitud. Y es que sabía bien que estaba condenando a Shun en aras de salvar su propio pellejo pero también por darles una oportunidad a los gemelos para que pudieran escapar (pues conocía bien a AlMajRa y estaba seguro que no le gustaría nada enterarse de que los gemelos habían huido, sin embargo, como estaría muy ocupado gastando los días y las noches en deleitarse con su nuevo esclavo sexual, a final de cuentas era bastante probable que no los echara tanto de menos).

Y, aunque trataba de justificarse a sí mismo ante su propio sentido moral diciéndose que entregar a Shun al Rey era una bajeza que podía compensarse con el acto noble de dejar escapar a los dos hermanos, lo cierto es que su conciencia lo atormentaba sin piedad pues en lo más recóndito de su ser sabía que había tanta nobleza en ello como villanía. Es más, la infamia aumentaba con creces porque era como si con esa actitud estuviera dando por hecho que ya nadie iba a poder ayudar a Shun y que, quienes lo intentaran, terminarían muertos o en cadenas.

Reflexionando en ello el guardián se encontró a sí mismo aminorando de pronto el paso, mientras su cerebro trataba de urdir alguna manera de ayudar también a Shun. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más difícil se le hacía encontrar una solución.

Sabía que Afrodita y el ladrón que había entrado en el Palacio en busca de Shun aún debían estar por ahí tratando de llegar a él, pero no tenía idea de si lograrían llegar a tiempo o no. Pensando en ello, y considerando el peor de los escenarios (que Shun cayera en el desagrado del Rey por resistirse a él y que AlMajRa decidiera darle un escarmiento público como el que acostumbraba dar a los gemelos), llegó a la conclusión de que lo que necesitaban era ganar tiempo, y para eso solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

—En vista de la situación —dijo de pronto— solo puedo aconsejarte una sola cosa: que seas dócil y complaciente con el Rey. No, no me interrumpas —agregó, apretando ligeramente el brazo de Shun cuando este iba a protestar— ¡Debes serlo para que logres distraerlo y así ellos puedan ganar tiempo!…

—¿Ellos? ¡¿Te refieres a mi hermano y a Hyoga?! —preguntó entre esperanzado y emocionado— ¡¿Los has visto?!

—No puedo explicarte nada ahora —susurró el guardián apresuradamente—, ¡solo has lo que te digo o será peor para ti! Escucha, te he oído decir que no vas a someterte a los deseos del Rey pero, si ellos no llegan a tiempo, lo único que podrá salvarte de que AlMajRa te posea públicamente y de las cadenas de prisión es que seas agradable y complaciente con él ahora, ¡¿entiendes?!

—Yo no voy a…

—¡Basta! ¿No has oído lo que dije? Estoy tratando de evitarte una violación pública, jovencito… ¡Es un espectáculo demasiado humillante!

—¡Lo entiendo pero es que yo n-…!

—No hay más tiempo. Ya estamos llegando…

Shun no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más porque en ese instante Aldebarán abrió las puertas que daban acceso a los aposentos del Rey y ambos entraron.

* * *

No habían pasado más que escasos minutos desde que Aldebarán saliera de las Termas llevando a Shun consigo cuando Afrodita y los tres hombres venidos de la Abisinia entraron sigilosamente a dicho lugar esperando encontrar ahí al muchacho de los ojos verdes. Mas lo que encontraron fue a los gemelos, de pie y libres de las cadenas, mismas que ahora se hallaban alrededor de los talones y las muñecas de las jóvenes sirvientas que se encargaban del aseo personal de los miembros del harem.

Saga estaba terminando de asegurarles los grilletes cuando Afrodita, Ikki, Hyoga y Deathmask entraron.

—¡Saga!¡Kanon! —murmuró asombrado Afrodita— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Con la velocidad de un relámpago, ambos hombres se giraron empuñando cada uno el extremo de un par de cadenas sobrantes, dispuestos a defenderse si era necesario, tanto que, sin pensarlo siquiera, Kanon se adelantó atacando a Ikki haciendo que su cadena se enroscara en su cuello. Pero no pudo hacer nada más porque, de inmediato, Deathmask reaccionó llevando el filo de su daga hasta el cuello del gemelo menor.

—Suéltalo —le siseó Deathmask a Kanon— o te cercenaré la garganta ahora mismo.

—Tú quita esa daga del cuello de mi hermano o yo te estrangularé y estarás muerto antes de que llegues al piso —susurró con furia Saga apretando a su vez su cadena en el cuello de Deathmask, quien apenas fue consciente del momento en que Saga lo atacó.

—¡Deténganse todos! —exclamó Hyoga alzando la voz— ¿Dónde está Shun? ¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó mientras sus ojos azules recorrían desesperadamente el lugar— ¡Ese hombre… el guardián, él dijo que Shun estaría aquí, y no está!

—Él…, él ya ha sido llevado a los aposentos del Rey —susurró de pronto la tímida voz de Amina, una de las jóvenes sirvientas—. Aldebarán y él acaban de salir hacia allí.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Kanon, cuya gruesa cadena aún presionaba el cuello de Ikki, preguntó:

—¿Shun? ¿el muchachito de los ojos verdes?

—Sí, él e-es mi h-hermano —respondió Ikki con voz estrangulada.

Los ojos azul intenso de Kanon centellearon al escucharlo y enseguida lo liberó. Solo entonces Deathmask apartó su daga de él, al mismo tiempo que Saga liberaba el cuello de Deathmask. Ikki se llevó una mano a su enrojecido cuello y tosió un par de veces.

—Él…, mi hermano… —dijo, con la voz rasgada y seca— Shun no es un esclavo. Ese maldito gusano asqueroso lo… secuestró de nuestro campamento en el Este. Y nosotros hemos… venido a rescatarlo…

Ikki volvió a toser mientras Afrodita miraba a los gemelos compartiendo con ellos una mirada de entendimiento, misma que ellos respondieron asintiendo de inmediato pues comprendieron que hubo un día en que Afrodita, a pesar de ser un esclavo que no podía aspirar a nada que no fuera esa clase de vida (igual que ellos), también deseó (igual que ellos) que  _alguien_  viniera a salvarlo de las garras de AlMajRa así como Ikki venía a buscar a su hermano.

—¡No perdamos más tiempo dando explicaciones! —soltó entonces Hyoga, que con cada minuto que pasaba se notaba más y más inquieto. Mirando a Ikki le apuró diciendo:— ¡Tenemos que ir por Shun ahora mismo!

Ikki se enderezó y lo miró con la mirada más peligrosa que tenía. Entendía que estuviera desesperado pues él mismo tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder el temple, pero precisamente por esa razón necesitaba que Hyoga se enfocara; porque ninguno de ellos podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza, no cuando Shun estaba en semejante peligro. Por ello, en un santiamén, lo agarró por el cuello jalándolo lejos de Afrodita, Kanon y Saga.

—Mira, niño —murmuró con los dientes apretados, mirándolo de frente—, estoy tan desesperado como tú pero sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo y no necesito que un saqueador me dé órdenes. Lo que necesito es que te calmes y me dejes manejar esto.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —susurró Hyoga sin dejarse amedrentar— ¡No necesitamos su ayuda!

—Te equivocas. Nosotros no conocemos este lugar, ellos sí. Ellos conocen bien las entradas y las salidas, y seguro saben de atajos y cosas como esas… Cuando tengamos a mi hermano necesitaremos salir rápido de aquí si las cosas se complican, ¿comprendes? Ahora cállate y déjame hablar con ellos.

Sin más, Ikki lo soltó y se volvió hacia Afrodita, Saga y Kanon.

Mirando a uno y otro, se fijó detenidamente en los cuerpos magullados de los gemelos y fue que experimentó uno de esos momentos que podrían hacerle perder la cabeza si no se controlaba; un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginar en el cuerpo de su querido hermano las mismas heridas, mordidas, succiones, moretones y golpes que aquellos dos hombres tenían tatuados en la piel. Apretó los puños con la rabia ardiente amenazando con desbordarse en su interior pero, tal como venía haciendo desde que supo que Shun había sido raptado, se contuvo y alejó aquel pensamiento de su mente, aspiró aire con fuerza para calmarse y volvió a enfocar sus ideas.

—Tengo una propuesta para ustedes, esclavos —dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos a cada uno por turno—. Escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez. Les ofrezco la oportunidad de cobrarle a AlMajRa por cada herida y por cada humillación que les ha hecho a cambio de su ayuda para rescatar a mi hermano… Acepten, y si logramos salir de aquí sanos y salvos, mi país será su país y ahí nadie podrá volver a llamarlos esclavos. Serán hombres libres.

Sorprendidos por tal oferta, Afrodita y los gemelos se miraron. Entonces, a una seña de Kanon, los tres se apartaron un poco y formaron un pequeño corro para hablar.

—Esta no es nuestra lucha—les susurró de pronto Saga—. No tenemos por qué arriesgarnos. Podemos irnos ahora y…

—¿Y a dónde iríamos, hermano? —replicó Kanon—. No, no hay lugar para nosotros allá afuera, ¿no lo ves? Este hombre nos ofrece una oportunidad única… Venganza, libertad y un lugar al cual pertenecer ¡Debemos ir allí y ayudarlos! —exclamó con decisión—. Además, tú viste al chico, Saga… Es solo un muchacho… Yo no podría marcharme y dejarlo en manos de ese cerdo maldito.

—Yo tampoco podría —susurró Afrodita—. Kanon tiene razón, Saga.

—Pero ¿y la Guardia del Palacio? —insistió Saga, no queriendo tirarse de cabeza sin antes tener la certeza de poder salir vivos de esa situación.

—No será problema…—respondió Afrodita levantando el rostro. Casi sin querer sus ojos aguamarina se posaron en Deathmask, quien estaba mirándolo fija y directamente desde su posición a la derecha de Ikki.

Afrodita no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de ello, y casi inconscientemente su mano viajó hasta la herida en su cuello. Sus dedos acariciaron la suave seda azul que la cubría mientras su mirada se cruzaba con los ojos duros de aquel matón que seguían obstinadamente fijos en él. En ese instante sintió un calor intenso quemándole las mejillas y el cuello.

Sorprendido por su abrupta reacción, Afrodita volvió su rostro para impedir que Deathmask notara lo mucho que su sola mirada estaba afectándolo.

—Vaya, vaya…—susurró Kanon con tono jocoso al darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría—, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?… ¿Alguien se está enamorando?

—¡Cállate, Kanon! —masculló molesto Afrodita—. No digas estupideces.

Kanon rio.

—Está bien, está bien ¡Tranquilo!… ¿Decías que la Guardia del Palacio no será problema?

—Así es. Estos hombres saben a lo que juegan, especialmente esos dos —añadió señalando muy discretamente a Ikki y a Deathmask con la cabeza—. Los guardias del Palacio son muchos pero no son tan rápidos ni tan letales como ellos… Además, presiento que podemos contar también con Aldebarán, ¿acaso no es por él que ustedes ya no llevan esas cadenas atadas a sus cuellos?

Saga asintió, aun mordiéndose los labios con cierta indecisión. Pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano menor, y al verlo tan decidido y dispuesto a ir con ellos, no tuvo más remedio que ceder pues nunca lo había dejado solo y sabía que simplemente no podría darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí sin él.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—. Iré también, pero… ¿qué hay de los demás miembros del harem?

Kanon lo miró pensativo durante un momento.

—Tú irás por ellos, Saga —dijo con decisión—. Explícales la situación. Nosotros nos adelantaremos a los aposentos de AlMajRa… Estoy seguro que consentirán en venir y su ayuda será muy valiosa si la Guardia del Palacio se vuelve un problema.

—Está bien.

Entonces, volviéndose hacia Ikki, Kanon dijo:

—Iremos con ustedes.

Ikki asintió con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Muy bien. Primor —dijo, dirigiéndose a Afrodita—, llévanos ahora mismo a los aposentos de ese desgraciado.

Afrodita frunció los labios al escuchar que lo llamaba así, pero no perdió tiempo en ponerse a la cabeza y salir de las Termas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los aposentos de AlMajRa…

Aldebarán se dirigió directamente al lecho y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Shun que se sentara entre las pieles y las sábanas de seda.

—Tardaste mucho, Aldebarán —gruñó de pronto una voz grave que provenía de detrás de un biombo, cuyas caras de cristal ahumado estaban adornadas con formas de animales salvajes.

Shun no entendió ni una sola palabra, salvo el nombre del guardián, pues el hombre que estaba detrás del biombo hablaba en un lenguaje desconocido para él. Sin embargo, se estremeció con desagrado al mirar la distorsionada y oscura silueta que se movía del otro lado de los cristales, e inevitablemente un asco repentino le llenó la garganta porque no era difícil adivinar que el hombre estaba completamente desnudo.

—Discúlpeme, mi Rey —respondió Aldebarán en el mismo lenguaje extraño que AlMajRa usaba—. Tuve que ocuparme de los gemelos antes y…

—No quiero explicaciones —lo cortó el Rey con un dejo de ansiedad en su gruesa voz—. He tenido que atenderme yo mismo durante tu tardanza y ya estoy a punto, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus excusas. Márchate ahora mismo.

—Como usted desee, mi señor —respondió Aldebarán con un gesto de preocupación pura en el semblante, pues que el Rey ya estuviera a punto no era para nada algo que les hiciera ganar tiempo sino todo lo contrario. En tales condiciones lo más seguro es que no quisiera perder tiempo en preliminares.

Miró a Shun con hondo pesar y sin decir nada mientras le hacía un gesto apaciguador con ambas manos. Le afligía terriblemente tener que marcharse y dejarlo a merced del Rey pero ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar lo que le esperaba a continuación. Así pues, le dio una última mirada y luego se giró y salió cerrando las puertas tras de sí muy silenciosamente.

En ese momento un terror tremendo se apoderó de Shun. Sus ojos desesperados recorrieron el lugar buscando algo filoso o duro que le sirviera para evitar que ese hombre le pusiera una mano encima, pero no había nada que pudiera usar. Y ahí, en medio de esa cama enorme llena de pieles y cojines de seda, esperando que AlMajRa saliera de detrás de aquel biombo, se sintió tan indefenso como nunca en su vida y muy pequeño. Sintió miedo e impotencia y le entraron fuertes ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró aire con fuerza tratando de calmarse pero volvió a abrirlos inmediatamente, enormes y asustados, cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos amortiguados que el Rey producía al caminar descalzo sobre la alfombra.

Inevitablemente, Shun retrocedió en el lecho queriendo alejarse del hombre alto, calvo, moreno y de facciones toscas que, completamente desnudo y erecto, se trepaba sobre las pieles sonriéndole lascivamente mientras una de sus burdas manos lo agarraba por el tobillo derecho y tiraba bruscamente de él.

—No, no hay ningún lugar al que puedas ir, jovencito —dijo, haciendo un uso bastante rustico del lenguaje natal de Shun. Lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante buscando apresarlo contra el colchón, pero Shun manoteó y pataleó alejándose de él como pudo y se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No, apártese de mí! —gritó Shun aterrado.

AlMajRa simplemente rio al verlo apoyado trabajosamente contra la majestuosa cabecera de su lecho.

—Ven a mí —susurró, estirando la mano y tocando con la punta de los dedos la orilla del pantalón hecho de tiras semitransparentes que Shun vestía—… Ven, voy a convertirte en la joya más hermosa y radiante de mi harem… Ni siquiera Afrodita será rival para ti —dijo el hombre, riendo mientras se relamía los labios.

Shun se apretó aún más contra la cabecera, casi como si esperara fundirse con ella y desaparecer, respirando agitado a causa del miedo que sentía. Quería salir corriendo pero aquel hombre era mucho más grande y más fuerte que él y, para su desgracia, lo tenía completamente acorralado.

—Vamos, no te resistas más… Eres demasiado hermoso, no me obligues a opacar tu encantadora belleza con moretones. He estado deseándote desde que te vi en el campamento de tu hermano Ikki… Sí, lucías tan fascinante y hermoso como ahora. Desde entonces te quise para mí, pero sabía que Ikki jamás aceptaría negociar conmigo por ti, por eso salí de ahí pero ordené a mis soldados que te trajeran a mí…

—¡Mi hermano lo hará cenizas si se atreve a hacerme daño! Jamás seré suyo, ¿me oye? ¡Jamás!

—Ikki —bufó el hombre con evidente burla—. Sí, no dudo que estará buscando la manera de salvarte… Pero nada podrá hacer contra mis hombres. Además, muy pronto será  _demasiado_  tarde.

Sin borrar la sonrisa confiada de su rostro el hombre estiró el brazo queriendo retirarle el velo dorado que le cubría la mitad del rostro, pero Shun volvió a esquivarlo mientras trataba desesperadamente de bajarse del lecho. El Rey, impaciente, dejó escapar un gruñido cargado de frustración y dio un manotazo rápido alcanzando a sujetar la orilla del hermoso fular que Shun vestía.

Lo jaló sin miramientos provocando que Shun perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón. Sin perder tiempo AlMajRa se montó sobre él, atrapándolo bajo su peso, y le arrancó el fular de un fuerte tirón e hizo lo mismo con el adorno que llevaba puesto sobre la cabeza quitándole, también, el velo dorado.

A pesar de estar atrapado debajo de él, Shun seguía luchando y revolviéndose, tratando de zafarse. Harto de eso, AlMajRa le dio una salvaje bofetada y, enseguida, apretándole el mentón con una sola mano, lo besó sin ningún cuidado mientras lo manoseaba de arriba abajo. Asqueado, Shun le mordió el labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas pero entonces una nueva bofetada, tremenda y cargada de ira, llegó arrancándole las primeras lágrimas.

—Tú lo has querido, muchacho —siseó AlMajRa, furioso, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Entonces se tendió sobre Shun posicionándose sobre su cadera para impedirle mover las piernas mientras le sujetaba ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza. Luego, gimiendo placenteramente por el roce constante de su miembro erecto contra el cuerpo del joven, se inclinó un poco a la derecha y sacó algo de debajo del lecho.

—Agotaste mi escasa paciencia. Ya no tendré más consideraciones contigo —sentenció, mostrándole un juego de largas cadenas—. Ahora serás mío lo quieras o no. Te enseñaré a respetarme y a complacerme… Tendrás que aprender muy bien porque a partir de hoy serás el hombre más requerido en mi cama, ¿has comprendido?

El fuerte tintineo de los grilletes y las cadenas resonó en la oscura habitación acompañando el infame sonido de la risa de AlMajRa, mientras Shun las miraba horrorizado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas de dolor provocadas por los golpes recibidos y también aquellas llenas de rabia mezclada con desesperación.

Si ese hombre lo ataba con esas cadenas estaría completamente a su merced y entonces…, entonces ya nada podría evitar que ese cerdo asqueroso lo poseyera.

Cerró sus ojos empapados de lágrimas rogando que todo fuera solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla que terminaría pronto; pero supo que no lo era cuando sintió el aliento cargado de ese hombre sobre su pecho desnudo, y su lengua ávida deslizándose como si fuera una veloz serpiente a lo largo y ancho de su torso. Ansiosamente, el Rey lamía y mordía la blanca piel gimiendo por el placer que le provocaba el roce constante de su miembro hinchado y duro contra el cuerpo de Shun, quien quiso revolverse, luchar, alejarlo pero AlMajRa no le dio tiempo de nada pues con un movimiento rápido y brusco lo giró sobre el lecho obligándolo así a ponerse de rodillas sobre el colchón. Y cuando Shun quiso resistirse no pudo moverse porque el Rey ya había encadenado sus muñecas a uno de los dos postes largos que coronaban la majestuosa cabecera.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las burdas manos de ese hombre manoseándole los muslos con avidez por entre las largas aberturas de su pantalón.

—¡No, no me toque!… ¡NO! —gritó, desesperado, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre las pieles y pataleó cuanto pudo pero no logró evitar que el Rey le arrancara de un tirón la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Y en ese momento, al sentir que esas manos grandes e indeseadas apretaban su cintura obligándolo a incorporarse de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, Shun comprendió que se había agotado su tiempo.

Sintiéndose más triste y más frustrado de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos dolorosamente estirados y apuñó los ojos dejando que sus lágrimas cargadas de angustia y rabia cayeran una tras otra, resbalando por entre las maltrechas hebras de su larga melena esmeralda y yendo a parar entre el suave pelaje de las pieles que cubrían el lecho.

Quería evadirse, cerrarse, aislarse, no sentir. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Quería volverse ciego ante esa horripilante realidad. Sordo ante la voz cargada de lujuria que le susurraba  _Voy a disfrutarte muchísimo_ sobre su hombro. Insensible al aroma hediondo de esa piel caliente y sudada; insensible al dolor brusco e invasivo que, suponía, no tardaría nada en llegar.

 _"No fue así con Hyoga"_  pensó entonces, cerrando los ojos con mucha más fuerza, buscando desesperadamente una vía de evasión mientras trataba de contener sus sollozos aun cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de caer una tras otra.

 _"_ _Él fue dulce, él fue muy dulce… Hyoga fue cuidadoso y amoroso"_.

Desesperado, concentró todo su ser en sus más bellos recuerdos de una madrugada cálida de Abril en la que se entregó a Hyoga por voluntad y deseo propio, queriendo huir del momento presente, pero fue inútil.

No importaba que tan desesperado o poderoso fuera su afán, Shun no logró evadirse. No pudo dejar de escuchar, de ver, de sentir. Y aún en contra de su voluntad sintió el tacto de esos dedos rudos y gruesos que forzaron su entrada dolorosamente queriendo prepararlo para la penetración.

—¡NO! —gritó, tratando de apartarse una vez más aunque fuera imposible.

—N-no sirve de nada que luches, niño —jadeó AlMajRa, jalándole los largos cabellos para incorporarlo y pegar su pecho a la espalda de Shun mientras restregaba la larga extensión de su miembro grande y duro contra la entrada del muchacho—. Serás mío ahora…

Sin más, el hombre lo empujo bruscamente para hacerlo caer de bruces contra el colchón y Shun tuvo que soportar de nueva cuenta el tirante dolor de sus brazos encadenados al poste de la cabecera cuando su torso cayó hacia adelante. AlMajRa, aprovechando que el trasero del joven había quedado en alto, lo tomó abriéndole las nalgas con sus toscas manos y, presto, acercó el rostro a su entrada y la lamió con ansias y lujuria un par de veces causándole un violento estremecimiento.

Shun quiso patear una vez más para alejarlo pero el hombre, previendo eso, se apresuró a apresarle las pantorrillas con sus toscas rodillas arrancándole un grito de dolor y haciendo que más de sus lágrimas cayeran.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el Rey se posicionó detrás de él y guió su miembro hinchado hacia su entrada con una mano mientras la otra lo sujetaba por la cadera con mucha fuerza, que Shun supo que ya no había nada que hacer.

—Hyoga _…_ —lloró entonces, susurrando su nombre desde lo más profundo de su corazón mientras entre espejismos veía los hermosos ojos azul celeste del saqueador que le había quitado la calma a su vida al robarle su primer beso cuando él lo había sorprendido hurgando en sus aposentos una noche estival— Hyoga _…_ ¿por qué no vienes? ¿por qué? —sollozó, ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas.

 


	3. III

—¿Hyoga?…—susurró AlMajRa, deteniéndose de pronto al escuchar que Shun lo llamaba— ¿Quién es Hyoga?

Shun abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharlo mientras sentía que el corazón se le encogía de miedo porque bastó escuchar el tono de voz que el hombre usó al nombrar a Hyoga para que un escalofrío helado le recorriera la espalda erizándosela; era un tono lascivo y sucio, cargado de un ávido e insano interés, uno que a Shun no le gustó nada.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —gritó, jalándole el cabello al ver que Shun apretaba los dientes negándose a hablar—¡Respóndeme!

—¡No!

—Vaya, vaya… Eres tan terco como hermoso —musitó el Rey suavizando la voz mientras permanecía estático detrás de Shun. Solo uno de sus gruesos dedos se movió, muy lentamente, al tiempo que hablaba recorriéndole la columna vertebral desde el centro de los omoplatos hasta llegar a su entrada de nuevo causándole otro desagradable estremecimiento—. Te tengo a mi merced y aun así te niegas a cooperar…, pero no importa —añadió, tomando uno de los mechones esmeralda y acariciándolo. Sus toscas rodillas se enterraron otra vez en las pantorrillas de Shun y este soltó otro grito de dolor al sentirlo—. No soy estúpido, niño… Sé quién es Hyoga. Es ese saqueador que ha entrado en mi Palacio y corre por las azoteas buscándote, ¿verdad?… ¡Ahhh pero espera!, no solo es un vulgar ladrón, no. Él es tu pareja, ¿no es así?…

Shun, movido por ese instinto que le gritaba que  _debía_  negarlo, lo negó con vehemencia. AlMajRa simplemente rio complacido.

—Sí, lo es —dijo con la voz impregnada de ese tono lascivo e insano—, de otro modo no lo llamarías con tanta desesperación… Ahhh… —gimió de pronto—,  _eso_  es  _tan_  excitante… La idea de tenerlo aquí y obligarlo a mirar mientras te poseo con todas mis ganas… Sí, quiero eso… Quiero que mire.

—¿Q-qué? —Shun estaba horrorizado— N-no, no… Eso no…

—Y no solo él… —AlMajRa siseó casi sin aliento a causa de la gran excitación que lo invadía, y la mano que sujetaba con fuerza la cadera de Shun lo soltó y voló para envolver su miembro hinchado que tan necesitado estaba ya de un roce—. Ikki, tu arrogante hermano, él también tendrá que mirarnos…

Al oírlo Shun se quedó paralizado por el horror que estaba experimentando.

—¡E-eres un enfermo! —le gritó mientras se agitaba desesperado tratando de soltarse de las cadenas aun sabiendo que era un esfuerzo inútil—. Eso no va a pasar. N-no lo permitiré… ¡Prefiero morir antes que eso suceda!

Sin decir más, y antes de que AlMajRa pudiera reaccionar, Shun jaló las largas cadenas que lo apresaban y con un movimiento raudo las enredó como pudo en su cuello buscando estrangularse a sí mismo con ellas. Pero antes de que pudiera ejercer la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo las manos grandes de AlMajRa lo sujetaron obligándolo a sacárselas de encima y Shun volvió a caer de bruces sobre el lecho respirando por la boca con gran dificultad.

Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse de nuevo se sintió halado con brusquedad.

—¡No, no creas que escaparás de mí tan fácilmente! —exclamó el hombre con voz de trueno.

Entonces poniéndolo de rodillas sobre el colchón empezó a encadenarlo nuevamente de tal manera que no pudiera escapar de ningún modo.

—Ahora esperarás aquí hasta que ellos lleguen —dijo cuando al fin lo tenía exactamente como quería. Luego le palmeó ligeramente el trasero expuesto mientras reía y añadió:—… pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que esperar mucho. Ellos estarán aquí pronto… Me encargaré de eso ahora mismo.

Shun apretó los dientes sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de rabia volvieran a sus ojos, y se removió inútilmente cuando el hombre le lamió una nalga para besarla después.

Luego de eso el Rey se alejó del lecho y por el rabillo del ojo Shun lo vio tomar un pequeño aro de metal y colocárselo en la punta de la gran erección que aún lucía para contenerla. Lo escuchó sisear audiblemente al hacerlo y enseguida lo vio tomar una larga túnica de seda con la que se cubrió, y después tomó también una campanilla dorada que agitó con brío.

Al instante las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y Aldebarán entró con dos soldados flanqueándole.

Los tres hombres hicieron una reverencia ante el Rey cuando estuvieron frente a él, momento que Aldebarán aprovechó para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Shun.

—Aldebarán —llamó el Rey, y el guardián se apresuró a componer su semblante pues este se había crispado totalmente en cuanto miró al joven encadenado sobre el lecho, con los labios manchados de sangre, lastimado y en esa posición por demás humillante y dolorosa—, infórmame ¿dónde está ese maldito y escurridizo ladrón?

—Dispuse una tropa completa en su persecución, mi Señor —respondió levantando el rostro y mirándolo, usando el lenguaje natal de Shun pues era el mismo que AlMajRa había usado con la intención de que el joven comprendiera cada palabra de su conversación—… Lo hemos acorralado cerca de las Termas. Lo tendré en mis manos muy pronto.

—Bien…—rió— ¿Has escuchado eso, niño? ¡Tu amor está atrapado! Mandaría asesinarlo sin piedad si no tuviera planes para él —dijo con sorna mientras a Shun el corazón le latía con violencia y desesperación—. Aldebarán, quiero que lo traigas ante mí ahora mismo. A él y al hombre que esté con él.

—¿A qué… otro hombre se refiere, mi Rey?

—Ikki, el hermano mayor de mi pequeña y feroz presa…—rio el Rey, dirigiendo una mirada lasciva hacia Shun—. Quiero a esos dos hombres aquí, Aldebarán. Mi voluntad es que ambos presencien el momento en que tomaré la virginidad de su gema más amada, y como puedes ver ya no puedo esperar mucho más —añadió, señalando el evidente bulto que sobresalía entre sus piernas bajo la tela de su túnica—, así que date prisa y tráelos ante mí.

—Haré tal como ordena, mi Señor.

—Ustedes —llamó AlMajRa, dirigiéndose al par de soldados que acompañaban al guardián del Harén— traigan más vino y fruta fresca… ¡Apresúrense!

Los hombres asintieron prestos y todos salieron de la habitación tomando rumbos diferentes.

Entonces Aldebarán, que antes le había mentido al Rey al decir que tenía acorralado a Hyoga cerca de las Termas (pues en realidad había estado aguardando a ver si Afrodita y el saqueador aparecían de un momento a otro), pasó por entre los muchos soldados que montaban guardia en el gran patio circular que comunicaba el exterior con los aposentos reales y salió de allí decidido a hacer algo para ayudar a Shun. Y es que desde el momento en que lo vio en tales condiciones, y al enterarse de lo que todavía le esperaba, un remordimiento tremendo se apoderó de él y ahora lo sentía apretándole duramente el pecho.

Se sentía asqueado y muy avergonzado de sí mismo por habérselo entregado al Rey en bandeja de plata. Era un asco y una vergüenza tan grandes que enseguida supo que no podía seguir solapando la interminable lujuria de su Amo. Ya no más. Caminó, sabiendo muy bien que esa decisión que estaba tomando implicaba una muerte segura para él pero casi prefería eso a seguir siendo el instrumento que AlMajRa usaba para llevar desgracia a esas almas jóvenes y desafortunadas.

Solo esperaba que todos ellos pudieran perdonarlo algún día por haber tardado tanto en actuar.

Así pues, raudo, tomó camino rumbo al largo sendero que se encontraba flanqueado a ambos lados por más de cuarenta columnas altas, todas conectadas entre sí por elegantes arcos de mármol, y que era conocido en todo el palacio como el Paso Dorado pues el mármol estaba completamente revestido de oro.

Dicho sendero llevaba hasta la zona de las Termas, en el extremo norte del patio principal, que era donde suponía podría encontrar algún rastro del saqueador y Afrodita. El cielo aún estaba oscuro pero Aldebarán sabía que no tardaría en clarear por eso se mantuvo alerta a cada recoveco del camino pues no dudaba que ellos pudieran hallarse escondidos en alguno procurando pasar desapercibidos y, en efecto, no se equivocó.

Los encontró o, más bien, Hyoga cayó sobre él cuando estaba por entrar al patio principal. Repentinamente y moviéndose con una inaudita agilidad le salió al paso montándose sobre sus hombros gruesos y haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre la piedra plana para terminar inmovilizándolo completamente al ponerle el filo de su larga daga justo en la yugular.

—¡No, saqueador estúpido! ¿qué demonios haces?—susurró una voz molesta a un lado de Aldebarán.

Cuando el guardián del Harén miró por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a un hombre alto, moreno y de cabellos tan azules como el azul de los lirios de agua que crecían en la tierra de sus antepasados. Un poco más allá, amparados aún por la oscuridad del rincón en el que se habían ocultado, estaban Afrodita, Kanon y otro hombre al que no había visto antes.

—¡Lo mataré!¡Voy a cortarle el cuello por haberle entregado a Shun a ese cerdo maldito!

—¡Lo arruinarás todo si lo haces así, niño! —intervino Afrodita susurrando apresurada y exaltadamente— ¡Harás que los soldados de la guardia nos atrapen antes de poder siquiera llegar a los aposentos de AlMajRa!

—Man…cebo —lo llamó con cautela el guardián, tratando de no moverse para evitar que la daga le cortara la garganta—. Quiero a-ayudarlos… Shun… él… es-…

—¡Escucha, niño, suéltalo! —se adelantó Afrodita, sujetando con fuerza la mano que empuñaba la daga mientras trataba de apartarla del cuello del hombre— ¡Está tratando de decirnos algo sobre Shun!

Fue entonces que Hyoga dudó por un segundo y ese instante fue aprovechado por Afrodita y Kanon para dominarlo y quitárselo de encima al guardián.

—¡Habla! —le exigió Ikki plantándose frente a él—. Di lo que sabes de mi hermano y te dejaré vivir.

—Ah, t-tú eres el hermano mayor… Te buscaba —dijo Aldebarán tosiendo mientras se ponía de pie trabajosamente. Ikki entrecerró los ojos—. Mi Rey… AlMajRa, él…

—¡No me interesa el cerdo maldito!¡Mi hermano, ¿cómo está él?! —le urgió Ikki.

—No puedo decir que tu hermano está bien, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que AlMajRa aún no lo ha… Aún no ha conseguido lo que quiere de él.

La expresión de Ikki tembló por un instante, sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería el guardián, pero enseguida su rostro se volvió de piedra nuevamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—AlMajRa acaba de decírmelo. Y me ha mandado apresarte a ti y al ladrón. Él quie-…

—Quiere que ellos miren cuando lo haga, ¿no es así? —intervino Afrodita con la voz seca y el semblante mortalmente serio.

Aldebarán asintió.

Los rostros de Hyoga e Ikki se contrajeron de rabia pura. Ambos apretaban sus temblorosos puños esforzándose por contener un rugido de ira.

—V-voy a destrozar a ese cerdo —susurró Ikki con furia desmedida. Respiraba irregularmente y sus ojos ardían.

—Calma, compañero —dijo de pronto Deathmask, colocándole una mano en el hombro en un claro y sentido gesto de apoyo.

Afrodita los miró sin pasar por alto la confianza evidente y la cercanía que había entre ellos, y un nudo de  _algo_  que no supo definir ardió y se apretó en su estómago duramente al ver ese gesto. Sus ojos del color de la aguamarina se entornaron tratando de darle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo pero no pudo encontrarlo porque en ese instante su cerebro estaba más interesado en saber si en realidad esos dos hombres eran  _tan_  cercanos como parecían.

—No vamos a permitir que ese malnacido posea a nuestra más bella esmeralda —siguió diciendo Deathmask—. Lo salvaremos… Tienes mi vida en prenda por ello; te lo prometí y sabes bien que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

 _"¡Le ha ofrecido su vida en prenda! ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo como eso?"_  pensó Afrodita sintiendo que, muy a su pesar, ese nudo ardiente en su estómago se hacía más grande llegando a alcanzar y a quemar incluso los bordes de su apretado corazón, pues cuando una persona ofrecía su vida en prenda a alguien era casi como si el que "ofrecía" le perteneciera a ese alguien. Y la idea que Afrodita tenía de  _pertenencia_ estaba directamente relacionada con lo sexual.

Mas no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque la voz de Aldebarán lo conectó de nuevo con el asunto más urgente que tenían entre manos en ese momento.

—Él tiene razón, salvaremos al chico —dijo el hombre grande y moreno, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y escepticismo en los ojos—. Ya he dicho que quiero ayudarlos —añadió de prisa al verles las caras—. Por eso he salido a buscarlos. Tengo un plan para…

—Espera, guardián —lo cortó sin contemplaciones Ikki— ¿qué te hace creer que vamos a confiar en ti?… ¿Qué tienes un plan? Dime ¿quién me asegura que esto no es un maldito ardid tuyo para entregarnos en manos de AlMajRa tal como ya entregaste a mi hermano?

—Les juro por mi vida que no lo es —respondió Aldebarán con el semblante mortalmente serio—. Yo… comprendo tu furia y tu desconfianza, hombre de la Abisinia. Y sé que es mi culpa todo lo que tu hermano ha sufrido hasta ahora, y estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello…

Entonces sacándose su espada y ofreciéndosela a Ikki se inclinó completamente, rostro a tierra, ante él mientras sostenía la larga espada con sus brazos en alto esperando que Ikki la tomara.

—Por eso te concedo el quitarme la vida ahora mismo si es lo que deseas —dijo con voz solemne—… Pero antes debes saber que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que he hecho y realmente quiero ayudarlos a rescatar a ese jovencito.

Ikki lo miró con sorpresa pero también con toda la rabia que había estado acumulando.

Y es que, desde que Hyoga lo identificó como el hombre que había entregado a Shun en manos de AlMajRa, su pecho se había vuelto un remolino de intensa ira. Con muchos esfuerzos había logrado contenerla, pero  _sentía_  que ya había soportado demasiado, sentía que estaba a punto de rebasar sus límites. Y por mucho que intentara aguantar un poco más, lo cierto es que ya casi no podía luchar contra la horripilante imagen que le llenaba la cabeza cada vez que alguien mencionaba que Shun estaba sufriendo.

Y Aldebarán acababa de decirlo, e Ikki ya no podía mantenerse ecuánime al pensar en lo  _terriblemente_  mal que Shun lo estaría pasando por culpa de ese hombre. Así pues, al imaginar claramente el sufrimiento de su hermano, sintió que esa ira en su pecho se desbordaba haciéndole perder la cabeza. Y fue precisamente en ese arranque de locura e ira que tomó la espada que el guardián le ofrecía y la empuñó con firme decisión.

Debía hacerlo pagar, debía vengarse por la ignominia que ese hombre había cometido en contra de su querido hermano pequeño.

—¡No, no lo hagas!—gritó Afrodita, adelantándose y poniendo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Aldebarán en un gesto de evidente protección.

En cuanto Deathmask vio eso extendió la mano con presteza y, casi con desesperación, sujetó la muñeca libre de Afrodita y lo jaló hacia él en un afán de quitarlo de en medio pues conocía muy bien a Ikki y sabía que no iba a contenerse solo porque el imprudente muchacho se había interpuesto en su camino. Pero Afrodita no cedió. Arrebató su muñeca de la mano de Deathmask con decisión y no se amilanó ante Ikki aun cuando este lo miraba con ojos ardientes de ira.

—¡No lo hagas!—repitió— ¡Yo le creo y confío en él!

—¡Yo también lo hago! —exclamó Kanon, adelantándose e imitando el gesto de su compañero.

—¡Y yo! —terció Hyoga, acercándose a Ikki y sujetándolo para evitar que asestara el filo de la espada contra el guardián y el mismo Afrodita, quien había ido más allá todavía colocándose valientemente delante del hombre para protegerlo— ¡Por favor, Ikki, no dejes que te cieguen el rencor y la ira!—le rogó desesperadamente—. El hombre no te habría ofrecido su propia vida si sus intenciones no fueran sinceras.

—¡Ikki, no seas loco! ¡Escuchemos su plan! —agregó Kanon—. A estas alturas creo que Aldebarán es la mejor opción que tenemos para salvar a tu hermano. AlMajRa confía en él… ¡podemos usar eso a nuestro favor!

—Él tiene razón —volvió a decir Hyoga— ¡Ahora mismo lo único en lo que debemos concentrarnos es en lo que nos sirve para salvar a Shun! ¡Concéntrate en Shun! ¡Estoy seguro que él no se ha dado por vencido y todavía espera por nosotros!… ¡Tu hermano aun te espera, Ikki! ¡No puedes fallarle ahora!

Al escuchar eso último Ikki pareció reaccionar pues de pronto dejó de forcejear y giró el rostro para mirar al agitado saqueador.

Hyoga nunca le había agradado del todo porque ¿cómo diablos podía gustarle que un saqueador fuera la pareja elegida por su querido hermano menor? ¡Era algo inadmisible! Sin embargo, en lo más recóndito de su ser, Ikki admitía que nunca había visto a Shun sonreír tanto como cuando le hablaba de él. Y, en realidad, tenía que reconocer que el muchacho había soportado estoicamente todos sus intentos por apartarlo de Shun; desde su trato duro e indiferente hasta las amenazas de muerte más directas.

Hyoga era un niño que lo desesperaba por ser tan sentimental y apasionado, pero no podía negar que también era un tipo inteligente y valiente (no por nada había logrado colarse en su Palacio, el que él creía inexpugnable, y robar una cuantiosa cantidad de piedras preciosas; claro que eso ocurrió precisamente la noche en que Hyoga conoció a Shun y cayó prendado de él y, por supuesto que, de no haber sido por eso, el ladrón habría logrado escapar llevándose un jugoso botín).

En lo secreto Ikki admiraba esa inteligencia y la osadía que había en Hyoga, la misma inteligencia y osadía que estaba mostrando justo ahora… Ahora que a él le habían fallado al dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

—T-tienes razón, saqueador —cedió Ikki aferrándose al atisbo de cordura que surgió ante él gracias a las palabras de Hyoga—… debemos concentrarnos en salvar a Shun.

Afrodita y Kanon dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo y al ver que se quitaba a Hyoga de encima con un suave empujón. En ese momento Deathmask resopló por lo bajo y estiró el brazo sujetando con fuerza a Afrodita por el codo. Sin contemplaciones lo haló de nuevo hacia él quitándolo de en medio.

—¡Oye, déjame, maldito! —reclamó Afrodita, sintiéndose de repente muy nervioso al verse pegado a ese pecho amplio y duro mientras esos ojos oscuros taladraban los suyos—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme as...?!

—Ese fue un acto muy valiente, muchacho —replicó Deathmask. Su aliento extrañamente fresco le hizo cosquillas en los labios y Afrodita calló, sorprendido por sus palabras—, pero también fue loco, imprudente y muy estúpido. Ikki pudo haberte matado.

Afrodita sintió la rabia llenarle la garganta al escuchar los insultos.

—¡¿Y qué te importa eso a ti?! ¡Suéltame ya!

Sus ojos del color del aguamarina lo fulminaban mientras forcejeaba por alejarse de él.

Fue entonces que la risa de Ikki se dejó escuchar.

—Vaya, Death... No puedo creerlo ¿Es en serio? —bufó divertido. Deathmask no habló, simplemente miró a su amigo, sonrió ligeramente asintiendo una sola vez con la cabeza y entonces soltó a Afrodita, quien también miró a Ikki.

Completamente desconcertado, Afrodita estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué diablos estaba hablando pero Ikki dio por zanjado el tema con una sonrisa de medio lado y luego se volvió a mirar a Aldebarán, que en ningún momento se había movido de su posición en el suelo.

—Levántate, guardián —dijo Ikki, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—… Háblanos de tu plan, por favor.

Aldebarán levantó la cabeza y sonrió mientras se ponía trabajosamente en pie. Ikki le devolvió su espada, y él estaba por abrir la boca para contarles su plan cuando la llegada de Saga, que venía acompañado por el resto de los miembros del harem, los sorprendió a todos.

—¡Hey, alto todo el mundo! —exclamó un hombre de larga cabellera violácea, sonrisa provocadora e intensos ojos azules.

El joven llevaba de la mano a otro hombre de grandes ojos azul acero, quien miró al grupo que estaba delante de ellos con cierta inquietud y luego le susurró un par de palabras en el lenguaje galo.

—Tranquilo, Camus —le respondió de vuelta, guiñándole—, no me exaltaré. Solo quiero decirles —habló dirigiéndose otra vez al grupo que encabezaba Ikki— que no piensen que van a ir a divertirse sin nosotros. Yo también tengo varias cuentas pendientes con ese malnacido de AlMajRa —dijo, mirando de nuevo a su compañero y dejando una suave caricia en su mejilla y en sus labios carnosos— y pienso cobrárselas todas.

—Y todos nosotros también —añadió un joven de largos y hermosos cabellos dorados que, igual que sus compañeros, iba de la mano de un muchacho con el rostro más bello y exótico que cualquiera de los hombres venidos de la Abisinia hubieran visto jamás (sus ojos eran del más intenso color violeta, lo mismo que su larga cabellera; y en su frente, justo encima del nacimiento de ambas cejas, lucía un par de motitas del color de la uva madura).

—¡Shaka!¡Mu!¡Milo!¡Camus! —susurró Aldebarán con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras sus pequeños ojos marrones miraban emocionados que Shura, Aioros y su hermano Aioria también les acompañaban— ¡Estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí! —confesó el guardián conmovido.

—Nosotros también lo estamos, Aldebarán —respondió Mu, el muchacho del rostro bello y exótico, mientras le sonreía de vuelta lo mismo que los demás miembros del harem—… Ahora háblanos de tu plan, por favor.

El guardián asintió y todos los hombres sin excepción se reunieron alrededor de él escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

* * *

El día había clareado al fin cuando Aldebarán entró al patio circular que conectaba el exterior con los aposentos reales llevando a Hyoga e Ikki en custodia. Ambos iban encadenados de pies y manos, y los flanqueaban cuatro soldados por lado y lado.

Todos los soldados de la guardia que resguardaban el patio así como las puertas de las habitaciones de AlMajRa ya no estaban ahí. Hacía rato ya que Aldebarán les había enviado orden de despejar el lugar.

—Retírense —ordenó Aldebarán a los soldados que custodiaban a Hyoga e Ikki en cuanto estuvieron delante de las puertas engastadas en oro que daban acceso a la habitación real—. Yo los llevaré adentro. Ustedes vayan con el resto de la guardia y relájense un poco. Han pasado toda la noche en vela buscando a este par de perros indeseables; se merecen un buen descanso ahora que el Rey no los necesitará más.

Al oírlo los cuatro hombres esbozaron idénticas sonrisas, todas marcadas por un deje de morbo y socarronería porque desde luego que sabían que AlMajRa ya no les necesitaría más. Esta vez había sido la clara excepción dado que había ocurrido una incursión en el palacio pero, por lo regular, siempre que el Rey estaba ocupado con la "comprobación" de un nuevo miembro del harem, sus servicios nunca eran requeridos.

—Vayan a las cocinas —siguió diciendo Aldebarán—. He dado orden de que a cada soldado le den dos porciones de pan, una de cordero asado y un odre grande de vino… Les vendrá bien y los mantendrá satisfechos hasta que llegue la hora del gran banquete que mi Señor tiene preparado para la presentación en el Harén de su más reciente esclavo sexual.

Los soldados asintieron emocionados ante la perspectiva del banquete pues sabían bien lo esplendidos que solían ser, y se marcharon murmurando sobre la buena suerte que tenían por ser soldados y no esclavos.

—¿Estás seguro que toda la guardia beberá de ese vino que has adulterado? —preguntó Hyoga en un susurro.

—Estoy seguro. Beberán —respondió Aldebarán—. Estos hombres aman el vino tanto como aman verter sangre y llenarse la panza con manjares. Beberán y dormirán como bebés todo el día.

—Es un buen plan, Aldebarán… Eso les dejará el camino libre a Afrodita y al resto para entrar detrás de nosotros.

—Así es, muchacho. Todos han esperado mucho por esto, especialmente Saga y Kanon… —susurró el guardián con aire pensativo—. Pero ahora mismo es tiempo de que ustedes se preparen —añadió con un tono de voz mucho más lúgubre, mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de hierro de debajo de su muñequera y abría los grilletes que apresaban tanto sus manos como sus cuellos, dejándolos sobrepuestos—. Necesito que estén muy calmados… Lo que están a punto de ver no es nada agradable pero, recuérdenlo, deberán contenerse hasta que AlMajRa se distraiga por completo.

Ikki y Hyoga se miraron por un momento.

Se conocían lo suficiente a sí mismos para saber que ninguno de los dos iba a lograr contenerse al entrar ahí. Y es que, si ya con solo  _imaginar_  en qué condiciones podría estar Shun había hecho que Ikki casi cometiera la locura de degollar a Aldebarán con su propia espada, la idea de mantener la calma al estar  _frente a frente_  con la realidad era simplemente absurda.

Sin embargo, los dos asintieron sabiendo que era lo único que conformaría al guardián.

Ante eso, Aldebarán se adelantó y abrió la puerta.


End file.
